To Be or Not to Be
by idontlikegravy
Summary: Cole Turner is faced with a decision that will change his life, and Phoebe's, forever.


_**A/N:**Basically, I'm playing Denial for Cole here, and I was rewatching seasons 3 and 4 when the show gave me the perfect bunny to get him out of it. So this starts at the end of the Season 4 Episode_ Charmed and Dangerous_ and goes off into AU from there._

_Disclaimer: None of it belongs to me, not one little bit, or Cole and Phoebe would have lived happily ever after._

Cole hurled himself in front of Phoebe and the Source's energy ball, The Hollow absorbing it and all of the Source's magic so that Cole was able to then turn it on the Source. But instead of the Source being destroyed, he seemed to be frozen in place.

"Well that was unexpected," Cole commented. "Piper did you…"

His question died on his lips as he turned and realised that Piper was also frozen, along with Phoebe, Paige and the Seer. Confused, Cole looked about the attic and spotted an old man in a long silvery robe. He produced an energy ball and raised his hand.

"Did you do this?" he demanded. The stranger raised his hands in a placatory gesture.

"Please, Cole Turner, there is no need for violence. I have merely paused time so that we may have a chance for this conversation. Everything will restart once you have made a decision."

Confused, Cole lowered his hand and dissipated the energy ball, but he was still wary of the stranger.

"Who are you?"

"I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm the Angel of Destiny. I have been sent here to offer you a choice to change your destiny and that of Phoebe," the man replied. Cole shook his head, dumbstruck by the information. Even by his standards, this was pretty unusual. "The Charmed Ones are about to fulfil their shared Destiny and vanquish the Source. As a reward, the Powers are allowing them the opportunity to decide their new destiny. You have been instrumental in this moment, and you are a vital part of Phoebe's destiny. As such we felt it important to offer you a chance."

"A chance? I'm mortal now; we have a chance to be together, don't we?" Cole asked.

"Until today, yes. These events could have played out in several ways, that's why we could not intervene until this moment. As you know, there is a void in your being that was left when the Charmed Ones vanquished your demon half. It is this void that is currently occupied by the Hollow. Once The Hollow is removed, it will be empty again, and the Source will take the opportunity to survive by filling it," the Angel explained.

"I'll be possessed by the Source?" Cole asked, horrified by the thought. He walked over to the partly vanquished Source and stared at him, both revolted and fascinated.

"Possessed and eventually consumed. Your love for Phoebe will draw her into the Source's power and it will pervert both your love and both of your souls," the Angel confirmed, walking over to Phoebe and touching her shoulder to illustrate his point.

"I can't let that happen, I _won't_."

"That is why we offer this choice," the Angel said. Cole began to speak but the Angel held up a hand to stop him. "Before you give your answer, let me make it clear that this is no easy option. Either path you choose contains much suffering for both you and Phoebe. But, this other destiny will allow you to remain Cole."

"How?"

"We will fill the void before the Source can enter it. With a Quickening," the Angel replied.

Cole sat down in the nearest chair and looked at the Angel and then Phoebe, his head reeling with the information. He knew what a Quickening meant; he had dealt with Immortals a couple of times in the last century. He would become Immortal and everything that entailed. He had been immortal when he fell in love with Phoebe, he had come to terms with the thought of watching her grow old and die. But their lives were dangerous enough without adding the Game to it.

"Can't I just tell her what's happened? Let them vanquish me?" he asked. The Angel shook his head.

"The Source would not allow it."

Cole nodded his agreement. He had suspected as much himself. There was only one choice left to him then.

"I'll do it."


End file.
